


View

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in how many works can I mention JH's first irl kiss?, my 90th work is a PWP that says a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jinhyuk says something while they're having sex and now it won't leave Wooseok's mind.So he wants to try it out.





	View

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ More weishin smut (I swear I'm going to update the on-going works at one point...)

It all begins with a comment that Jinhyuk makes one night, as he's fucking Wooseok into their mattress, pushing into him with deep, long thrusts. Wooseok knows that Jinhyuk loves drawing it out until he's a trembling, moaning and whimpering mess underneath him, begging for his touch and Wooseok of course also loves it like this. 

Wooseok loves feeling Jinhyuk's hands all over him, touch so reverent making Wooseok feel like he's the single most precious existence in Jinhyuk's whole world. His body on top of him, his cock thrusting into him at just the right angle. He loves it when Jinhyuk takes it slow when he makes _love_ to him.

"Fuck," Jinhyuk breaths against Wooseok's skin, lips brushing his neck as he speaks, "Look at you."

That voice drives Wooseok closer to the edge, his usually higher tone going down a few notes and there's something so raw in it, something that Wooseok is responsible for putting in there and the knowledge fills his chest with pride.

He throws an arm over his eyes, arching his back up into Jinhyuk's thrusts, his other hand grasping the sheets of their bed, his lips parted open as he's practically mewling in such a high tone Wooseok can't recognize himself. 

One of Jinhyuk's hands that are holding his hips moves up to his chest, his fingertips pressing down on the bruising marks his mouth left behind what feels like hours ago.

"You should see yourself, Wooseok," He murmurs from above him yet he might as well have said it right next to his ear with how Wooseok practically feels his voice caress his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. "Do you have any idea what you look like when I'm fucking you?" Jinhyuk asks, his voice thick and _so good_ that the sound of it almost makes Wooseok come. 

Almost.

A filthy whine crawls up Wooseok's throat and he feels his cheek's flush at the noise, pressing his lips into a thin line in an attempt to keep those embarrassing noises down no matter how futile his attempts are, Jinhyuk still bringing those sounds out of him.

Jinhyuk has a dirty mouth when being intimate with Wooseok, something that had surprised the younger since Jinhyuk didn't have much experience before they got together but this was the first time that something he says in the heat of the moment doesn't leave Wooseok's mind even after they finished.

Its Wooseok who brings the topic up a little over a week later, when they're lazing around on their couch just enjoying the other's company. He's laying on his side of the couch with his legs on top of Jinhyuk's lap, the older's fingers drawing random shapes on his naked calves mindlessly as his attention is on the TV screen.

"Remember what you said last time we had sex?" He asks speaking over the animated characters, pressing down on a button on his phone to lock the screen as he glances at his boyfriend.

Jinhyuk tilts his head to the left, his eyes blinking as he tries to remember what Wooseok could be referring to. When he doesn't reply Wooseok rolls his eyes with a soft smile on his lips betraying the annoyed gesture.

"The 'You should look at yourself, Wooseok.' part." Jinhyuk's eyes widen slightly with recognition and he turns away from the anime playing on their TV screen, the clash of metal against metal and battle cries turning into an uncommon background noise taking into consideration what they're going to be talking about.

"Yeah, what about it? I meant it." Wooseok's cheeks quickly become dusted in pink, embarrassed at how brazen Jinhyuk can be. Funny he had been a loud whiny kid when Sooil accidentally stole his first kiss back in high school -something that all their friends still brought up every so often- and now he didn't bat an eyelash when talking about their sex life even when outside of their bedroom.

What a character development.

Wooseok sits up and moves his body until he is straddling his boyfriend, his arms looping around Jinhyuk's shoulders and leaning close to his face as Jinhyuk's hands naturally fall on his hips. "I want to do that." He whispers with a soft voice, his lips brushing against Jinhyuk's chin as he speaks.

Once Jinhyuk's brain processes what Wooseok just said, a smirk grows on his face and the look in his eyes turn dark with lust, his fingers digging into his hips and pull him closer.

"Let's do it."

That is how they ended up in their current position, with Wooseok on all fours on their bed, ass up in the air and Jinhyuk's long fingers sliding in and out of him making him feel nothing but pleasure, the full-body mirror moved to stand next to the bed and facing them instead of against the wall next to the dresser.

Thankfully Jinhyuk doesn't tease Wooseok until he has the younger begging for him to fuck him already like he often does, clearly excited for what they're going to try.

Wooseok keeps his head up as Jinhyuk slides inside of him, his eyes taking in the expression he makes as his body stretches to accommodate the older's cock inside of him.

His lips are parted open, shiny with a sheen of saliva, red and swollen from the making out session they had before making their way into the bedroom and sucking on Jinhyuk's cock minutes ago.

His hair is already a ruffled mess thanks to Jinhyuk's fingers, the pulling he had done on his brown locks frizzing the soft curls. His pupils are blown wide with lust and his eyes are half-lidded, his cheeks flushed pink.

Wooseok looks already so messed up and the main act is just starting.

Before long, Wooseok is rolling himself back against Jinhyuk's hips, asking for more, for him to move faster and harder. His eyes dart over himself in the reflection, over Jinhyuk, with his lowered eyes and messy hair, and he moans.

Watching himself get fucked by Jinhyuk, how honest his body is with how it twitches and flushes, how his eyes stare back at him with such a debauched look that porn actors fail to recreate, it makes the pleasure spike in his blood.

"You love my cock, don't you?" Jinhyuk murmurs, watching Wooseok's reflection in the mirror. Watching the way he rolls his hips backward, using his hands on the bed for support. "Of course you do, look at you. You're practically begging for it. You love the way it feels, the way it fills you up-"

"_Jinhyuk_," Wooseok gasps, the pleasure suddenly feeling almost overwhelming, his ears ringing and his heart beating alarmingly fast against his ribcage. He drops his head down on the mattress, burying his face against the soft sheets.

Then Jinhyuk's hands find his forearms and pull him up as he keeps on thrusting into him, keeping Wooseok's upper body up and facing their reflection on the mirror.

"So pretty." Is what Jinhyuk whispers before pressing an open-mouthed kiss behind his ear and Wooseok can't stop the shaky whimper that leaves him. Jinhyuk moves one arm to wrap around his middle, his long fingers wrapping around his neglected member and Wooseok's back arches.

Wooseok can't look anywhere else but in front of him, at his flushed face, his hardened nipples, sweaty milky white skin, his own cock, hard and leaking over Jinhyuk's fingers that move up and down, thumb pressing down on the slit. 

He doesn't care if its narcissist, Wooseok moans at the sight. With his free hand he reaches up and behind himself, fisting roughly in Jinhyuk's hair and he presses his hips backward, meeting his deep thrusts. 

They look good like this, the curve of his petite body against Jinhyuk's lean and much broader one. The image adds to the heat that is burning low in his stomach. He can't take his eyes off of their reflection.

Wooseok is close, the pleasure wrecking his body building up and bringing him higher and higher and by the way Jinhyuk's hips thrust into him, the shaky groans and deep moans Jinhyuk makes behind him he knows the older is also close.

Jinhyuk leans in, pressing his lips hotly to Wooseok's neck, never taking his eyes off their reflection even as his hips start losing finesse. Their eyes meet in the reflection and that does it.

He comes, back arching and throwing his head back against Jinhyuk, a loud and drawn-out moan crawling up his chest and out his parted lips. The feeling of Wooseok's muscles tightening around Jinhyuk throws the older over the edge shooting deep into Wooseok and filling him up.

Minutes later, after Jinhyuk has finished cleaning up Wooseok and himself and is lying down next to him with an arm thrown over Wooseok's waist, lips pressing chaste kisses to the side of his face, Wooseok turns to face his smiling boyfriend.

"We both look really good."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
